iWish You Never Existed
by stoneonthewater
Summary: When Freddie wishes Sam was never born, something completely unexpected happens; Carly's old angel, Mitch appears and grants Freddie' wish. His life turns upside down because of this one wish. Will he get ever Sam back? AU and Seddie/minor Creddie.
1. iHate Sam

**My first Seddie story! Well, besides one one-shot. Anyway, this has probably been done before, but I REALLY wanna do this. This is sort of a take on iChristmas, which was my inspiration. This will be a multi-chap, hopefully less than ten chapters because I always run out of material, haha. (:**

It was a regular Tuesday night. Carly, Sam and I were sitting at our usual table in the Groovy Smoothie. Sam was halfway done with her second, Carly had finished her first smoothie and had thrown it away, and I was sitting there, still on my first, only having taken a few sips. Even though Sam was still drinking one, I saw her eyeing mine lovingly. I sighed, pulled out my straw, and slid the smoothie over to Sam. She grinned and started slurping her Strawberry Splat faster.

"That was nice, Freddie," Carly commented, noticing our little exchange. "Especially since Sam didn't say thank you or even _ask_." She raised her eyebrows and looked at Sam, waiting for her to reply. Sam, of course, said nothing and kept her eyes glued to the lid of her smoothie. Soon she finished the Strawberry Splat, threw the empty cup in the garbage, and started on the Blueberry Blitz.

"It doesn't matter," I reassured Carly, letting her know Sam didn't have to thank me. "I didn't really want it—and no one wants a thirsty, angry Sam."

"Way to whisper, nub," Sam said, finally looking up at me and pushing the smoothie away. She glared at me and stuck her thumb in her mouth for a few seconds. When she pulled it out, she wiped it on my shirt. I groaned and she said with a shrug, "I had brain freeze." Sam was about to take another sip of her (previously my) smoothie when Carly's PearPhone beeped. She pulled it out of her jacket pocket and looked at the screen.

"It's almost time for rehearsal," she said, tapping on the screen a few times and looking up at me and Sam. "Sam, you can take the smoothie with us, but we gotta get going."

Sam and I stood up, along with Carly, and we walked out of the Groovy Smoothie. It was a short walk back to Bushwell Plaza and we were back in about fifteen minutes for rehearsal. After saying a quick hello to Spencer, the three of us headed upstairs to the iCarly studio.

As soon as we were in the studio, I remembered. "The clothes for Fuffley and Peeta are in the back storage," I told Carly and Sam as they stood in the middle of the floor, warming up for rehearsal. "We're gonna do a run-through with the costumes, aren't we?"

"Yeah, if you want," Carly said. "Just go in the back and get out the box. Leave it out so we can have it for Friday."

"'Kay." I nodded at Carly and walked the back of the studio—what we used as storage and guest entrances—to get the costumes. I searched around for the box of the Fuffley and Peeta costumes and pulled it out, along with the furniture we used in the sketch. Gibby's stuff was also in the box, and he was supposed to be here by now for rehearsal. Oh well. I grabbed everything else we needed and brought it back with me. When I was back in the main part of the room, Sam was at my tech cart and Carly was looking over some notecards.

"Sam!" I scolded, rolling my eyes and yanking clothes and wigs from the box. "Get away from my cart with that smoothie!"

Sam looked up at me with a smirk and took a long sip from her cup. "Aw, does wittle Fwedward not want me pwaying with his wittle tech toys?" She moved her arms to clasp them in front of her face in a mocking way, like women did to little babies. Instead of doing what she tried to do, her elbow knocked over her smoothie. The lid popped off as it tumbled sideways, and it spilled _all _over my keyboard.

"SAM!" I screamed, running over to my cart and smacking the smoothie cup away. I wiped frantically at the keyboard with my t-shirt but it had already short circuited and powered off. Sam stood next to me, stifling a laugh as Carly stared in shock at her best friend.

"Chill out, Freddifer," Sam said coolly, pushing me aside and closing the laptop. "We'll just go downstairs and clean it." She pulled my Pearbook away from the cart and unfortunately the wires came with it. They split from the cart leading to a big, visible "shock" coming from the tech cart. Before I could scream, the whole freaking cart tipped over. THE. WHOLE. CART!

"OH MY GOD!" Carly and I screamed at the same time. Sam backed up from the cart as it tumbled over. I did the same, and Carly rushed over to inspect the situation. Why me?

"Whoa," Sam exclaimed, staring at all the broken equipment on the floor. I looked up at her with anger apparent in my eyes. I couldn't ever remember being this mad.

"I can't freaking believe you!" I yelled, throwing my arms up in the air. If it were Carly I'd been yelling at, she would have inched away, slightly frightened. But, oh no, little Miss Tough Sam would never be afraid of me—not even when I was this angry. My whole cart had been _destroyed_, thanks to her. How would we do iCarly? All we had was a camera! No sound system, no light setup, no—

"It's your fault!" Sam yelled back. I had no idea how it could have been _my _fault! I hadn't done anything to knock my cart over. It was all HER. "You should have been at your cart. I was trying to get your laptop and _help_, Freddork. Then you had to make me all mad." Well, she certainly was mad now. For no dang reason. Her face turned red as she saw me glaring at her. Then, with a slow step toward the electronic mess, she gave my tech cart a big _kick_. Whatever wasn't completely broken now was, and all she did was stand there and smirk at me.

That just set me off. All my emotions came tumbling out in the most un-Freddie like way possible.

"I HATE YOU!" I shrieked. "I have no idea why Carly's friends with you, or why _I _am, for that matter! You're a horrible person and I can't take it anymore! You've made my life miserable for THREE YEARS and I'm done! My life would have been so easier had I never met _you_. I wish you were never even born." Angry tears forming in my eyes, I grabbed the salvageable parts of my tech cart and stormed out the door. I bounded down the stairs without waiting (or wanting) anyone to come after me. When I reached the Shays' living room, Spencer was sitting on the couch, looking at me expectantly and worriedly.

"Whoa, Freddo," he said. "What happened up there? And why's your face all sweaty?"

"It's a long story." I told him coldly. "And this may be goodbye, Spence, because I probably won't be coming around here a lot anymore. At least, not until Sam's gone." I didn't wait for Spencer to reply and I trotted across the hall to my apartment. I ignored my mother's frantic "Freddie!" and went straight into my room, shutting the door. I tossed my tech equipment on the bad and lay down next to it, wiping my eyes and taking deep, calming breaths.

Maybe I had been too mean to Sam, I thought, staring up at the ceiling. But she had nonchalantly RUINED 99% of my tech equipment, 100% of which produced iCarly! Without the "dork supplies" Sam demolished, iCarly couldn't happen. It simply couldn't. And without iCarly, there was no reason I had to keep hanging around with Sam.

That was the mean side of me. The angelic, more Carly-like part of me was shaking its head in disapproval. I mean, did I really hate Sam? At that moment, yes, more than anything…but sometimes she could be…cool. And did I _really _wish she was never born? Well, it probably wouldn't make my life harder…

I sighed. I needed to clear my head. I'd talk to Carly and Sam tomorrow and get everything figured out. I got up from my bed and headed over to my desk, turning on the computer. Thanks to my new, fast software, the Internet loaded pretty quickly. Just as I clicked on Borilla Flamewolf, my favorite Internet provider, an image of a brown-haired man with the appearance of a dwarf appeared on my screen.

I was about to scream when the man shushed me. I'm going crazy, I told myself.

"Chill out, Freddie," the man said coolly. "I don't wanna hurt you; unless you scream. I'm a nice angel, I promise."

"Angel?" I repeated, laughing bitterly. "Get off my screen or I'm gonna call the police."

"Cops can't do anything to me," he replied with a laugh. "Allow me to introduce myself: I'm Mitch. I was Carly's angel, but now I'm yours. I'm here to grant your wish."

"Wish? What wish? Wait, why am I talking to you? How do you know my name?"

"You ask a lot of questions," 'Mitch' said, sounding annoyed. "You know what wish you made. And I know your name because _I'm your angel_."

"Prove it," I insisted with a smirk. Ha!

"Okay," Mitch said. He snapped his fingers, and I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hey!" said Mitch again, as he was now behind me.

"AH!" I yelped in surprise, swiveling backward in my chair. "Don't hurt me!" I begged.

Mitch laughed. "I won't. Anyway, do you believe me now?"

"Sure…" I agreed, still thinking I was going a bit inside. But I shook my head. "Now what's all this talk about a 'wish'?"

"You wished Sam Puckett was never born," Mitch told me, refreshing my memory of what I had incidentally forgotten about what happened half an hour ago. "I'm here to grant that wish."

"Okay, I am going crazy," I said. Stage One In Insanity: Acceptance. That had to be it, since I was already there. Or maybe stage one was Surprise…? Whatever, I just had to get away from this mental goon and get to sleep so I could clear my head. "You have a good night, Mitch," I said, getting out of my chair and heading back over to my bed. "Why don't you go back to sleep in my mind, where you belong and things make sense?"

Mitch stared at me intently, but he didn't move. "I don't belong in your head. But just wait—tomorrow, things will be very different. VERY different. So different you—well, I'm just trying to build up suspense. But you'll see. Maybe you'll regret it. Maybe you won't. Alas, I must go now…ah, did I really just say alas? Man, I gotta stop talking to my grandmother."

I stared at the strange "angel" as he babbled on. He said that he would make my wish come true? How? Even more of a question, HOW DID HE GET IN HERE FROM MY COMPUTER?

"Yeah, I'm just gonna head out," Mitch declared finally. "You have fun with what you have tonight—tomorrow, your wish will be granted." He snapped his little fingers and then disappeared. Oh, my God, what just happened?

Then my mom burst into my room. "Freddie!" she exclaimed, running over to my bed and pulling me into an embrace. "Are you okay? Why didn't you say hi when you came home? Why are there electronic devices on your bed? WAS I HEARING VOICES?"

"I'm fine, Mom…I wasn't feeling well then…my tech cart broke and I was watching TV. I turned it off." I hoped she took my explanation and luckily, she did.

"Okay, Freddie," Mom said with a slight mile. "I love you, Freddie-bear. See you in the morning."

"Love you, too, Mom." Mom left my room then, and turned out the lights. Not bothering to move my tech stuff, I snuggled under the covers and closed my eyes. Nothing that happened tonight made sense, but hopefully it would tomorrow. Whoever that figment of my imagination really _was_ (supposedly "Mitch"), he sure didn't make things easy to understand. I had no idea what had happened or what was going to happen, but in that moment, I just needed to sleep.

Without giving another thought to Sam, Carly, or Mitch, I dozed off into what would be my most peaceful sleep for a few months.


	2. iAm Confused

**A/N: WOW! Thank you all for the awesome reviews. 19 for one chapter? I think that's a personal best. You guys rock. So I'm going to try something new—replying to reviews! I love all you guys, and you know who you are, but I'm going to at least reply to reviews with another personal message about the story. I'm not sure if I've said this before, but I do welcome CC and will always answer if you have some for me.**

**person226- Thank you! I'm not that funny so it kinda took me a bit to think of some of the lines, haha.**

**axel100- First can I say I'm honored you reviewed my story? You're kinda famous on here! Anyway, yeah, I do agree I picked a sort of small event for Freddie to unleash all that on Sam. I tried thinking of something else she could do, but there really wasn't much. I'm just going to go with that basically his little outburst was at Sam for everything she'd done to him, and her destroying his cart was just an excuse for him to speak his mind.**

**DiamondsInTheRough01- Thanks! I tried pretty hard to keep it in character—I know it's not the easiest thing!**

**MandarinWafflesOfSaltyness- Thank you so much! I've seen you around a lot on here as well and I'm glad you liked my story! I have something else to pinpoint which is included in my next reply…**

**Lastly, to my anonymous reviewer, Nishant- I'd love it if you would have logged in, since I was going to make this a bit long to hit all the points in your reviews. First, you can't assume all of that from one chapter. I am an avid iCarly reader, as well as a Seddie reader, and I know how cliché these Seddie fics can be. While what you said in your first review would be the ending for some fics I've read on here, that is not what I was planning. I'm planning on having a few twists, and hopefully nothing that'd you'd expected already. Regarding your second review, she doesn't "seem to have any feelings in this chapter" because it's Freddie's POV and obviously is not omniscient. Sam can be pretty good at hiding her feelings, so Freddie wouldn't notice exactly how she was feeling. The reason none of you saw her being angry or upset after Freddie exploded at her was because he **_**ran away**_**. There was no time for Sam to retaliate, and if I had made it so she had, there wouldn't be much to it. And to your final point, I am a bit annoyed that you're just declaring what my story will be about. You know nothing about me or my writing styles, and that, like I said before, is **_**not**_** how I was planning it out, so maybe it's best if you didn't randomly assume the full plot of my story. **

**Woo, sorry for that. I would have gladly sent a private reply to him/her, but I couldn't so I had no choice but to put it in here. I hope you read that gigantic paragraph, because not only did it answer our favorite reviewer but also hopefully cleared up some points in the story. Okay, since I took up so much space with that, I will move onto the story. Enjoy!**

iCarly iCarly iCarly iCarly iCarly iCarly iCarly iCarly iCarly iCarly iCarly iCarly iCarly iCarly

I awoke the next day to my alarm clock blaring Hug FM's morning show in my ear. I opened my eyes groggily and checked the time. It was 6:30 AM; luckily I had an hour before school started. I reached over to my nightstand automatically and picked up my phone, clicking the end button until the screen lit up. Instead of being greeted by my obnoxious—a picture of the blonde-headed demon with the caption "Sexy Beast"—wallpaper set by Sam, I was surprised to see a photo of me and Carly filling the screen. Sam had reset my wallpaper yesterday, and the funny thing was, I didn't even remember taking the picture of my new background. Weird…

Whatever. I needed to get up and get going. I hoped out of bed and walked over to my dresser, where my outfit was already laid out on, credit to my mother. I quickly undressed and slipped into my new clothes, a plaid button-up with dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt underneath (the shirt, not the pants, obviously). I brushed my hair carefully, slid on some socks and shoes and headed into the kitchen, where my mom was already sitting at the table eating some toast with soy butter. Across from her was a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. I hated orange juice, but it was still nice of her to make my breakfast every morning.

I sat down across from her and smiled. 'Morning, Mom," I said, picking up my spoon and shoving a mouthful of cereal in my mouth.

"Hello, Freddie," my mom replied, a hesitant smile on her face as well. "You seem a little worried, Freddiebear, is everything all right?"

"I just got into a little argument last night at Carly's," I said with a sigh. A big understatement, but what my mom didn't know won't hurt her. "It'll be fine."

"Oh," Mom muttered. "Yes, how terrible you fought with the angelic girlfriend. I do hope you stay together forever, Fredward."

I was so confused. What was Mom talking about? Angelic girlfriend? I'd been single for over eight months! Eh, well, maybe she wasn't fully awake. I didn't answer her and continued to eat my cereal. It got soggy halfway through the bowl, but I finished it anyway. When I was done with my breakfast, I tossed the bowl in the sink and said goodbye to my mom. I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door.

For a brief second, I thought about going over to Carly's…but then I realized that she may be mad at me, and it was probably best that I waited until after school to hang out with her and…Sam. Gulp. Thinking about them reminded me of last night, when that angel "Mitch" came to visit me. I had convinced myself it was just a weird dream, but it seemed so real. I remembered every detail perfectly and I knew the fight I'd had with Sam and maybe Carly was real. But there was no such thing as magic…was there?

By the time I tried to stop thinking about Mitch, I was already outside of the building. Lewbert was asleep (surprise, surprise) at the desk so I got out no problem. I hadn't seen Carly at all on my way down, and I was slightly thankful for that. The more I thought about it, the angrier she would probably be at me—of course she'd take Sam's side.

All these confusing thoughts were eating away at my brain. I had a History test today, and I needed to be ready for it by fourth period, when I had that class. I reached into my backpack and took out my notes as I walked outside of Bushwell. For the rest of my walk to school, I studied my notes and blocked all thoughts of Sam, Carly, and Mitch the Angel.

Finally, I was at school: Ridgeway High. I walked through the doors and, of course, the first thing I saw was Carly and Wendy talking at Carly's locker. Carly had a big smile on her face and her dark brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She had a long strip of bangs hanging on the right side of her face and she kept pushing them away as she spoke. I was a little surprised—Carly had never worn her hair in a ponytail to school. The other thing that surprised me was that Sam was no where to be seen. But that didn't matter. If Sam wasn't here, that was actually _good_. I was still actually mad at her and upset about my cart, so if I didn't see her I'd be okay.

What my next challenge was getting to my locker without having to speak to Carly. I'd have to avoid Wendy, too, because I talked to her I would obviously have to talk to Carly. I clutched my backpack strap tighter and went straight to my locker, unfortunately walking right in between Wendy and Carly's conversation. Wendy was standing right in front of Sam's locker.

"Freddie!" Carly squealed excitedly, grinning and giving me a hug. I didn't hug back because I was so shocked that she hugged me. That was just…weird.

"Uh, hey, Carls," I greeted, pulling back and twisting in my combination, barely taking my eyes off of her. She was dressed so differently today! I mean, Carly was always girly but—why was I noticing this? Ah, I had to start hanging around guys more. Not counting Spencer and Gibby. Which reminded me, I hadn't waited for Gibby to show up last night…

Wendy broke my train of thought. "Ooh, here's The Man," she said with an eyebrow raise and small giggle. "Well, I got everything I need, so I'm gonna head to homeroom now. See ya later, Carly! Bye, Freddie!" I gave Wendy a little wave, still confused, and she headed off.

Carly didn't speak again until I was done in my locker. I closed the door and stuffed my books in my backpack. Carly stared at me, still smiling, and then said, "I missed you this morning."

"Missed me?" I repeated, raising my eyebrows. "Why?"

"You didn't come over so we could go to school together!" Carly said, as if it were obvious. "You didn't even call or text me."

"Oh, well…I was just waiting for you to calm down from last night," I told her. She looked confused, so I continued. "I figured you'd be upset that I blew up at Sam. Speaking of which, where is the demon?"

"Okay, help me out here," Carly pleaded. "Who is Sam, why'd you blow up at her and why would _I _be upset about that?"

"Uh…" What the heck? Why was Carly asking me who Sam was? "This isn't funny, Carly. Do you know why Sam's not here? I kind of want to…"—I lowered my voice to a whisper—"_avoid her_. She'll probably be really mad at me."

"I'm not _trying _to be funny," Carly hissed. She put her hands on her hips. "Who is Sam?"

"Your best friend!"

"Wendy's my best friend!"

"What happened last night after I left?" I yelled. Well, almost yelled—but I was loud. Carly stopped back a bit.

"You didn't come over last night," she whispered. "And I don't know who Sam is. Why are you yelling at me? I'm sorry…"

Carly looked like she was going to cry. She looked…sincere. Like she really _didn't _know who Sam was. I wasn't buying it and I was getting annoyed, but I didn't want her to cry. I had to do something, just to buy me more time to think…

"Don't apologize, Carly," I told her quietly, placing my hand gently on her arm. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you upset. I just had a weird dream last night and I'm still sort of shaken up about it. Just go to class, and I'll see you later, okay?"

Carly's eyes looked sad and hesitant, but she finally nodded. "Okay. Don't forget to meet me back here after fourth period, all right?"

I sighed internally but smiled at Carly. "Yep. Fourth period. I, uh…gotta get going. Bye, Carls." I didn't wait for her to reply and instead ran straight to the mens' restroom. Of course Carly didn't follow me—she couldn't—and I was grateful. I sat down in one of the stalls and did something I couldn't exactly explain. Something that unfortunately I didn't know would make such a difference in my life.

I yelled, "Mitch!"


End file.
